Elements of Power
by KeybladeMaster-Yugi
Summary: seven gems... seven teens, A war that was bound to happen again... History repeats itself and no one is ready for it.. can the new 'Dragoons' save the day? YxA (not Anzu) Yaoi
1. Prologue

Yugi: holy cow.. yeah this one was thought of on the spot

 **Yami: really? I see a pi- *is gagged by Yugi's hand***

Yugi: hush.. yeah, okay I've been planning this one long before the Sequel to LAoYnG came out

 **Yami: *cocks an eyebrow***

Yugi *looks nervous* Okay! this one has been planned for two years... ya happy?

 **Yami: *nods***

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _((lol random thing))_

Yugi: okay so yeah, I've decided to take a break from my crossovers and write a story that's been hiding in my drawer for over two years... anyway this isn't a crossover, but it's not original

 **Yami: far from it, I'm saying this now.. Aibou doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Legend of Dragoon game (for PS1) they are owned by their creators**

Yugi: thanks Yami

 _ENJOY THE STORY!_

* * *

 _ **Elements of Power~**_

 _Prologue_

A thousand years or more has passed after a near fatal war ravaged a small country, many lives were lost and fear was all anyone ever knew, Proclaimed **'The World's Darkest Hour'** no-one was truly certain how the war had started.

Historians say that the bloody war was between men and the raging beasts of elemental magic themselves... the dragons, but others have claimed that it was man versus man, on the battlefield, some have even speculated there were Elves and Dwarves among those that battled... though none exist now, history had stated that they did exist at one point in time.

The war was brutal and many were sacrificed, lives torn apart by what seemed to be a fruitless endeavor, some even stated the war was merely an excuse to create chaos amongst those that were supposedly a peaceful people.

Then, as the records had stated, the war ended.. with the arrival... of **'THE DRAGOONS'** , seven mystical men, shrouded in lights of their elements with armor and wings made of pure energy, they were a powerful force, but what made these men so powerful was not only could they control their elements.. such as Fire, Wind, Light or Darkness... they also mastered the Dragons that wielded these elements, making them the deciding factor in the war.

The Dragoons were a force to be reckoned with and none challenged them, for the power not only granted them a technical royal status, it also made the men, seemingly immortal, for much like a dragon rider, as long as the dragon stayed alive, so did the dragoon, though there were rumors that the dragoons of the time were men who were of great power and authority, some say they were just ordinary men, who stumbled upon an extraordinary power.

After the war, peace spread through-out the land and the tale of the Dragoons became a mere legend... but what if I told you... that there was more to this... than just a legend... that the enemy of days gone by.. had a chance of returning... and a new Generation of Dragoons would soon emerge?

well my friends..buckle up because that time... is now...

the Darkness rises on tattered wings and War is once again present... this time a group of seven teenagers shall save the world... lead by the dragons who are their elemental guardians, but do these teens have what it takes?

FIND OUT IN ... **ELEMENTS OF POWER**

* * *

Yugi: that.. was weird

 _Yami: interesting starter there aibou..._

Yugi oh hush... anyway it's short.. sorry.. the chapters will be longer I promise

 _Yami: ya'll are more than welcome to leave reviews_

Yugi: no flames please...


	2. Chapter 1: School of Magic

Yugi: whelp here's chapter one of 'Elements of Power'

 _Yami: this outta be good_

Yugi: it's me of course it's good

 _Yami: ***cocks an eyebrow***_

Yugi: ***snickers***

 **((A/N))** : me, just in case

* * *

 _ **~Chapter One~**_

 _School of Magic_

' _Long ago in the ancient city of Khemet there lived a people who could harness the elements.. the people lived in peace with magic and monster alike, and schools of magic were all over, the elements were strongest however, with the dragons.. the grand beasts of old were powerful without magic, but with magic they were unstoppable.. around the age of man, which was roughly a thousand years ago.. a great War broke out... as the King of Dragons chose to destroy the humans... and those he considered inferior races.. such as the elves and dwarves... wanting to have all the power of the elements for himself..._

 _the War lasted for years... a rough estimate would be about thirty years, until... seven humans emerged from skies, the dragons.. confused as to why these seven were flying sent an all out attack against them, but the humans were powerful, lead by a man known as Atemu.. with his Element of Darkness, they fought and destroyed any dragons who dared oppose them.. the Tide of the war soon changed.. and the humans emerged victorious.. but the 'Dragoons' as they were named had vanished, not wanting any of the glory, they chose to remain hidden... until the day.. that they would be needed... once again..'_

"Now can anyone tell me, what the seven Elements of Power were?" asked an elderly mage as he looked to his class full of students

"yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"the Elements are as follows; Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind and Thunder" stated a young brunette mage who looked no older than sixteen, with sharp blue eyes and robes that matched with symbols of a snowflake on the chest and shoulders, his cool demeanor sometimes lead people to believe that he was always too 'icy' to get close to.

"that is correct, excellent work" the elder stated as he went back to the board and wrote down the elements that Kaiba had stated

"my next question for you all is; what were the dragons of the elements? anyone?" he looked around

"yes, Mr. Wheeler?"

"the dragons, were.. Seraphim the White, Osiris of the Shadow Talon, The Golden Flame Dragon, Horus, Posiedra the Atlantean Dragon, Aros the Blue Bolt, Tornadius the Swift and Ragnarok the Creator" a blonde mage stated after he raised his hand, he was dressed in robes of deep crimson, with a fire symbol on the chest and shoulders

"correct" the mage chuckled before he looked to the clock on the wall, just as the bell rang

"alright you lot, study pages 112- 123 and write a synopsis on which elements contributed to which part of the war, it's due Monday!" the elder then let the group of young mages go, as the blonde and brunette sighed walking out

"yeesh I still have last Tuesday's work to finish... so much for a good weekend" the blonde whined while the brunette shook his head

" I'm just surprised that Mage Kapuroo hasn't failed you yet, Mutt"

"eh?! you wanna go Kaiba?!" the blonde growled before someone grabbed him from behind

"easy Joey, you know my cousin just likes to stoke your fire" came a deep baritone voice

the blonde, now known as Joey looked down "oh hey there Yami"

'Yami' smirked as he let go of his friend and walked around "hey"

the brunette rolled his eyes "honestly Atemu I don't know why you insist on being called that stupid nickname"

"mainly.. _Seto_.. because I don't like my first name" Yami growled out his cousin's name, the trinette was not fond of his first name, despite the fact that he was named after his ancestor, the great mage _'Atemu'_ who was the original **'Dragoon of Darkness'**

"but you refuse to accept the fact that you were named after the very first Dragoon..." Seto glared down at his cousin "why?"

Yami sighed "because I don't want to live up to that name, father thinks I should... and in all honesty, I just want to be normal.."

"who's normal?" came a voice from down the hall as Marik, a young blond haired man, who's tan skin made him stand out, approached, he was wearing robes of soft gold, with a boulder on his chest and on his shoulder

"Yamz here isn't happy wit bein' named after the first Dragoon of Darkness", Joey stated

Marik snorted and he shrugged "well that's his choice, I agree with you, Yami.. you shouldn't have to live up to that name, I don't know what your father was thinking"

Yami smiled "thank you, Marik!"

Marik chuckled and he walked beside the group of friends, discussing things about the wars "you know, from what I heard the only Element that doesn't have a student.. is the Element of Light.." Marik stated, everyone stopped and he tilted his head "why is that?"

Yami sighed and looked out "no one really knows.. the last Dragoon of Light.. was Atemu's lover.. a young man.. named Heba" the rest of the group looked at him "you mean your ancestor was in love with a dude?!" came the surprised question from Joey

Yami nodded "yes, and our family believed he was disgraced because of it, but I don't, there isn't anything wrong with loving another man... and they have spells now-a-days that allow men to conceive and bare children.."

"unless it's natural.." came a soft voice, everyone looked up and Marik smiled "heya Ryou"

Ryou smiled as he walked up, he was dressed in robes of soft green, with a silver breeze symbol on his chest and shoulder, he was a student of the Element of Wind, and just like his element he was soft-spoken and kind, his deep brown eyes gentle, with locks of snow-white hair that was sometimes in a braid

Yami looked at Ryou "you mean it can happen naturally?" he asked

Ryou nodded "yes, some families are born with the ability, especially if the family has nothing but boys in their bloodline..."

Seto cocked an eyebrow "is there such a family?"

Ryou giggled "yes, the Muto family, every third generation there is at least one girl born, but other than that, it's all boys... I'm not sure if there is a present heir right now... as the Muto's were descended from Heba's line..." he looked to Yami "might want to ask Isis or Ishizu, they would know"

Yami nodded and then he sighed " I still don't understand a few things about their relationship with our family, it seems from what Mahaad told me, that the Muto family does not wish to allow the next heir to be known..."

Seto looked down to his cousin "as if they were ashamed to have the heir be known, right?"

Yami nodded as the group continued walking, mostly in silence, though the occasional bicker from Joey and Seto, it was rather odd to see an Ice student and Fire student bicker like they did, though Yami always found it hilarious as to why they did.

* * *

after their short break they headed to their personal classes, Yami being the Prince and the current Dragoon of Darkness, was training to go beyond level five, which was the max and allowed the dragoon to summon their dragon, at his current strength Yami could already transform and use his level two spell _' Death Dimension '_ which was quite deadly if used correctly, Yami's teacher and friend.. Mahaad was standing in front of the door to the training room

"afternoon sire" the mage stated with a slight half-bow

Yami rolled his eyes " Mahaad, when are you going to just refer me as Yami?"

Mahaad smirked and his eyes were alight with mischief "when you are graduated from here, and are married to the one you love"

Yami blushed and then he chuckled "alright, alright, so what are we doing today?"

Mahaad walked in with him, and looked at the board "today, we are unleashing your level three, I have sensed for two weeks now that you are finally at that level.. so transform and let us practice your third magic spell.. _'Demon's Gate'_ "

Yami nodded and he pulled off his robe, wearing only a leather top, and a pair of leather pants as well as leather boots, he pulled out his glowing dragoon spirit and held it up to his chest, the gem then ignited as shadows wrapped around him, transforming and covering his body in dark purple armor with bright reddish gold metal feathers and rubies in certain areas on the armor, a black sword formed in his right hand and he landed, once the shadows vanished, he sighed and looked to Mahaad, who grinned

"I never get tired of seeing the transformations of you and the other destined dragoons"

Yami chuckled at his friend's statement, grinning he stated "and I never get tired of doing the transformation"

Mahaad rolled his eyes and shook his head, "well then let me summon a couple of creatures and we can begin"

Yami nodded, as he readied himself, he had yet to test out _'Demon's Gate'_ and from what he had read, it was quite the deadly ability, though he worried he might mess it up, as he had messed up a few times in the past, though there were no problems later on, but he still felt that deep down, he needed to live up to what was expected of him, and as the **_Dragoon of Darkness_** , he did not need to let down, anyone... period.

Once he was ready, he nodded to Mahaad, who nodded and released three monsters "alright, Demon's Gate, will take all three of these and do a good amount of damage, these boys are strong enough to handle your basic attacks, but I want you to strengthen yourself and choose your third technique, focus"

Yami nodded and shuddered, his wings flapped in a slow beat, matching his heartbeat, he inhaled then exhaled, his crimson eyes flashed before he raised his sword above his head, flying up, he began to glow _**"DEMON'S GATE!"**_ he yelled before slamming the blade down into the ground, as a black shadow beam erupted from the spot where his sword was planted in, before it created a large and deadly purple swirling gate, which emerged behind the three enemies, a gust of wind soon came from the gate, dragging the three beasts into it, the gate then spun clockwise, before exploding into a shadowy volcano... the blast did a heavy amount of damage, as the creatures staggered, but didn't fall.

Yami landed with a huff, he was panting heavily as the smoke cleared away, he looked to Mahaad, who nodded then backed up, which signaled Yami to attack normally to finish off the beasts, which didn't take near as long as only three hits each before the creatures faded into the shadows of the room.

Mahaad nodded "excellent, I'm sure you're tired, and doing that attack, will drain you until you are strong enough to handle the drainage"

Yami shuddered and closed his eyes "I didn't think it would take so much.."

Mahaad sighed and walked over to him, placing his hand on the Dragoon of Darkness' shoulder, he looked down at him "that was the first time you used that attack, my Prince, you will feel the drainage for the first few times, I suggest training on a daily basis, like you have been doing, also once we find out who the Dragoon of Light is, we can amp up that training, since, he or she is your opposite element"

After his lesson, Yami powered down and relaxed, wiping his brow with a towel before he straightened up "have you found out who that is, exactly?"

Mahaad shook his head, "your father isn't looking into it, despite the fact that we have asked him, I do not believe he is willing to look, because he fears that if your opposite is discovered, and they are a male, the same thing that happened to Prince Atemu, is what will happen to you"

Yami looked confused, his head tilted to the side before he shook it, causing his hair to spike up and go wild once more, and slightly drenching Mahaad in water, causing the master mage to pout

"why does it matter? from what I heard, those that possess the light element can bare children, even if they are male" Yami stated

Mahaad sighed and walked over to a stool, sitting down, as he leaned on his staff, Yami followed suit, though the prince sat on one of the bean-bags in the training room, looking up at the mage, who studied his face intently before speaking

"I know that is true, sire, but your father was raised to believe that being with a male partner will curse this family, granted with my personal opinion on the subject, which I doubt there is and ever will be a curse, I doubt I could ease your father's paranoia" Mahaad shook his head

Yami leaned back, relaxing, letting his aching muscles soothe as he sat there, listening, his own opinion wouldn't have mattered to his father anyway, despite the fact the Yami had told his father on his fifteenth birthday that he was indeed gay.. but it seemed that the king did not fully grasp that his son had no interest in women.

the mage and prince sat in silence for some time before the bell rang, and Mahaad stood, nodding

"very well then, keep training and I will see you tomorrow"

Yami nodded and the two bowed to each other, before the Prince took his leave, leaving the mage alone

Mahaad looked to the ceiling "I do believe that some time soon... we shall all know the identity of the Dragoon of Light"

* * *

Yugi: omg sorry this took forever to type up, I lost my muse for this story... real life got to me, but I finally decided to get busy on it

 _Yami: we'll continue typing this story, as we've seen several ask for updates, just give us time_

Yugi: anyway until next chapter bai!


End file.
